(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organic silicone compound and a process for its production.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Silicone compound having a functional group such as a vinyl group or an amino group reactive with an organic material or a functional group such as a methoxy group or a chlorine atom which can be bonded to an inorganic material are commonly used as silane coupling agents for improvement of the properties of various industrial products. However, the recent development of industrial techniques demands a development of a further novel organic silicone compounds.